This Kiss
by Shazzzzzza
Summary: Another reason Aiden may have left and blossoming relationships galore. Complete for now but the status may change if I wish to add to the story.


**Title:** This Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Characters or the Song.

**Summary:** Another reason Aiden may have left and I know the reason is similar to other peoples and I am sorry about that but it couldn't be helped.

She couldn't take it any more. She had spent the past few years working the job she loved to work yet, she couldn't get over the fear. The fear that one day they would be investigating the death or serious injury of one of the members of the members of family she had acquired ever since she started working under Mac Taylor.

Mac was clearly the father of the group, the leader, strong and in charge, always knowing exactly what to do, and always there to help one of them as best he could.

Then there was Stella Bonasera, the only other female. At times she was like an overprotective sister, others she felt like a second mother. Always there to talk to whether or not the conversation even had to do with work.

Her over protective big brother was where Danny Messer could be found. Even though they may disagree at times they were there for each other when it counted most. They could most likely always be found together.

Then there was Sheldon Hawkes, the ever-quirky younger brother. Responsible for the strangest comments but was extremely qualified for the job.

Last but not least there was Don Flack. She was no longer sure where he fit. He used to be Danny's twin as an over protective brother, but as time went on her feelings changed for him and she was only beginning to stop lying to herself.

But she couldn't take it any more. She used to be able to tell herself that by doing this job she was making the world a better place for her family and everyone else there. The papers had been in her desk drawer for a while now and she had decided that today was the day. If she didn't then she was unsure what would happen to her and the ones she loved.

She handed the papers to Mac and told him that she would finish up the reports that needed finishing on her desk. He tried to make her stay but he himself knew that there was no point. Aiden Burn had made up her mind and she was stubborn. So by the end of the day she had said goodbye to the lab techs, finished her reports and all that was left was to say goodbye to the team and clear out her desk.

She had asked Mac to make sure that flack, Danny, Stella, Sheldon and himself to be in the break room so that she could say goodbye to all of them in the one spot. Because of the fact that Mac was sworn to secrecy the others had no idea what was going on. So one by one the group filed in to see Mac and Aiden in the room waiting for them.

Looking at the pair of them they could see that something big was going to happen. When they had all walked in to the room Mac went over and shut the door so that no one would come in and disturb them. After a few minutes they were all settled and Aiden took this as her cue to start.

"For a while now you have probably noticed a difference in the way I have been acting." She began, looking at the faces of her co-workers she could tell that Mac had kept his promise and none of them knew what was going on.

"I want to make it clear from the beginning that you are a great group of people, and that this is none of your faults, I guess it has been coming for a while now. Mac, you have been a great mentor, and even more you have been a great friend. Always there to help." She could feel the tears starting to form as she looked at Mac and the proud expression he was wearing.

"Stella, you are like an older sister and I can't thank you enough for the help you have given me the past few years. You are my rock, always there to comfort me and it didn't have to matter what it was help with. I'm sorry if I was a bit of nag sometimes but I am glad you were here. Imagine if I had to deal with all male colleagues, before you know it they would have been initiating me in to some sports club that they were part of." She tried her best to inject some humor in to the situation so that she wouldn't cry. When she looked Stella in the eyes she could tell that she was trying not to cry as well.

"Sheldon, you may not have worked in the same part of the lab as the rest of us you were still a part of this group. You were always good for strange bits of information about anything that a person could thing of. I would like to thank you for never becoming as strict and stern as Mac. No offence Mac but even though a lab full of Macs would be efficient a, it would be plain scary and b, it would boring." A small sad eruption of laughter could be heard in the room.

"Danny, you are basically like my big brother. We may bicker at time and our arguing probably helped to drive the lab just that little bit more insane but you were there to help me even if I didn't realize I needed it." When she looked at him she could tell he was processing information in his head and slowly realizing what was going on.

"And last but not least we have Flack, our resident detective who could get as much information out of a person as Mac can a piece of evidence. But seriously at times when you weren't acting like Danny's twin, couldn't tell which one was the evil one though, you were a great friend and brother." She looked him in the face through the whole statement and could tell that he had realized faster than Danny what was going on.

"I know that in this job we work together to catch the bad guy's and put them away before they can harm others but, I can't live anymore the way I have been living these past few months. I can't stand back and wait for one of you to get hurt or worse and not be able to do anything. I want you to know that I have been doing some serious decision making before hand and I see it as the best option. I can stop bringing you all down with my mood swings and what not and you can all do what you do best."

"I want to say I'm sorry if I have disappointed any of you but it is time that I leave, leave this job, and maybe even the city for a while." With that out of the way she looked at the faces of her co-workers, Mac's face had gone from proud to one she couldn't read. She next looked in to Sheldon's face and the shock that this conversation had brought. Next she saw Danny's face, he was trying his best to hide the sadness from his features but his eyes gave him away. She then looked at Stella, she was making her the only female left, she could see that Stella was fighting tears and even though she was trying her best a few had slid down her cheeks. But when she saw the heart broken look on Flacks face she couldn't take it any more. She collapsed to the floor and the floodgates were open. Stella and Danny raced over to her and moved her on to the couch to make her more comfortable.

"You were never a nag honey," Stella told Aiden as she and Danny placed her on the couch. "We will always be here for you even if you do decide to leave the city you will know where to find us." Danny told her whilst rubbing her back comfortingly. Mac and Sheldon made their way over to the couch to assure her that she would be missed and that she was never a nag or bore to any of them.

"How about we go get a few drinks as a way to say thanks for the great work you have put in here?" Stella asked when Aiden had calmed down a bit. Everyone agreed but there was one voice that Aiden knew all to well that was missing. She looked up and saw that Flack was gone and the door was slightly open.

After five minutes they had all calmed down and made plans to go to their favourite pub right down the street. Before they left Aiden cleared her desk and had one look around the building. She went to Flacks desk and when she saw he wasn't there she placed the letter she had written him on his desk. She then proceeded to the pub with the others.

When Flack had gotten back to his desk after taking a walk to get his head back together he noticed the letter that Aiden had left. He picked it up and the more he read he realized that he had to let her know the way he felt.

_Dear Don,_

_I am sincerely sorry about the fact that I am leaving. I want you to know something that I have just barely came to grips with myself. The first time I met you that day in Mac's office I thought that you were an arrogant cop who was too cocky. But as I got to know you I realized that even though you may at times be arrogant and cocky you can still be sweet and kind at other times. _

_It is with sincerest regret that I tell you that the feeling I have for you are not just as friends. They have grown into something that I am unsure of. I know that his is probably the worst time to let you know this and you probably don't think about me this way but I thought you should know._

_Yours truly,_

_Aiden._

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Danny's number. He listened impatiently for him to answer and blew a sigh of relief.

"Messer," Danny said into the phone.

"Hey Danny, are you with Aiden?" Don asked wanting to get to Aiden before it was too late.

"Yeah man where are you, you like disappeared from the break room, you ok?"

"Yeah just a bit shocked, where are you?"

"At the bar, are you sure your ok?" Danny asked the dial tone.

Five minutes later Flack was standing outside the bar, all he knew was that he had to let Aiden know how he felt. He walked in and picked a song on the jukebox and then made his way over to the group. When he arrived all eyes fell on him.

"Uh, Aiden can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," she replied as they walked away from the group.

"I read the letter," he began as Aiden began to find the floor interesting, "And I thought that you should know how I feel. Before she knew what was going on his lips were on hers and in both their minds a fire works show to rival all the Fourth of July fire works shows put together.

When they pulled apart for the pure need for oxygen they both couldn't wipe the goofy grins off their faces. "So I guess the feelings mutual hey." Aiden stated with a smirk.

"Well we could make it work," Flack began not wanting to give up on something that had barely begun. "Yeah, I need to get a new job and I really can't see myself in any other city." Aiden replied feeling at ease in the Flack's embrace.

They both then made their way over to the table to see the grinning faces of their friends. "Finally," Danny said as they reached the table.

"No more having to put up with them flirting and not realizing it," Stella told the group ready to laugh at the fact that they had both blushed at the comment.

Just then Danny saw a cute girl walk in to the bar and decided to go talk to her while Sheldon went off to talk to a woman that he had been checking out for the last five minutes. Stella moved beside Mac and Aiden and Flack sat down. They had talked for a little back when the song Flack had been waiting for began playing.

As the opening chords for This Kiss by Faith Hill (Aiden's favourite song) began to fill the bar Flack stood and extended his hand to Aiden. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. "Of course" was Aiden's reply and with that he led her to the middle of the dance floor where they began to dance close to each other. Aiden rested her head on Flacks chest and from the view she could see Sheldon and Danny dancing with the girls they had gone to pursue a few minutes before and Mac dancing with Stella.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky...  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifical motion  
It's perpetual bliss._

"Thanks, how did you know this was my favourite song?" Aiden asked curiously looking into Flack's face. You told me a while back and I wouldn't be a good cop if I didn't remember and plus you CSI's have rubbed off on me two." He replied as he leaned down to capture her lips in his own for the second and most certainly not last time that night.

_It's that pivotal moment  
It's Impossible  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
(Unstoppable)  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course?  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse.  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifical motion  
It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's Unthinkable  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
(Unsinkable)  
This Kiss This Kiss  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, You got me flying  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifical motion  
It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's Subliminal  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
(It's Criminal)  
This Kiss, This Kiss_


End file.
